


Christmas Love

by elvirakitties



Series: Christmas [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Severus Snape, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	

Harry sat down next to the bed. He caressed Severus' hair. He saw Severus' eye flutter a bit, but soon he settled down. Harry took his hand and gave him a kiss on his palm. 

"Enough sap." Severus muttered. 

"I thought you were still sleeping." Harry took Severus' hand.

"Where is our spawn?" Severus looked around the room. 

"Sleeping right here, in his bassinette." Severus looked down into the bassinette. He went to reach for him. "Let me get him for you. We just put him down shortly after you fell asleep. Poppy gave him a clean bill of health." Harry said as he picked up his son.

Severus held his son in his arms. "Nicholas?" Severus wanted Nicholas for a name if he gave birth to their son on Christmas. 

"Yes, as you wanted." Harry kissed him again. They were professors at Hogwarts because they wanted to be there with their family.

"Where is everyone else?" He was expecting to see his room flooded with everyone, despite them knowing he hated being crowded.

"Love, it's almost ten at night on Christmas Day, they will be back early tomorrow." Harry stated. "You slept through them all gushing over your little present."

"Well, that worked out well. When can I escape?"

"Poppy said the usual time frame." Harry knew Severus would run out of the infirmary if he could get away with it.

He watched Severus touching their son. "Merry Christmas, Love."

"You're getting too sappy." Severus looked at Harry. "Love you too and we can do this again."


End file.
